Lights, Camera and Action
by LokiTheCheshireCat
Summary: AU Alec Lightwood is a photographer at Vogue, Magnus Bane is an actor. When their paths cross one glittery Golden Globe, they feel a connection. will these two different people fall in love or will they dismiss their feelings? Alec/Magnus, MALEC. Note, Magnus has two cats in this fic, Chairman Meow and Ches, XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is my first TMI fanfic and it's a Malec fanfic! Yes, Magnus and Alec! So, its in another universe and I hope that you all enjoy it! This will be a short chapter but the next chapter will be longer! Promise!

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 1

"Alec! Phone call!" came the shout from downstairs. I groaned. I had just been editing the pictures for Vogue and now I bet that I was getting another assignment. I slid down the stair railing into the living room, to see Izzy holding up the phone. I took the phone and the notepad, in case of the need to scribble notes. "Hello? Yes Alec here. Uh-huh, Magnus Bane? At the Golden Globes awards. Alright." I sighed. I was right, yet another assignment on my shoulders. I admit I was the best photographer at Vogue but I was not the only photographer there!

"Another assignment?" I turned to see my brother and best friend Jace looking at me, sympathy in his pale blue eyes. I shrugged and nodded. "Some person called Magnus Bane." I said, hoping for some help from him. Jace was an actor and he was known worldwide. "Oh Magnus! I was working alongside him recently in my new movie, I'll give him a heads up for you if you like." Jace offered, grinning like a Cheshire cat (A/N: I've always wanted to use that!). I smiled, he was always the first to offer help. I nodded as a sign of thanks, before heading back to my room to work on the photographs.

THE NIGHT OF THE GOLDEN GLOBES

"Jace, I'll be fine, I'll fine my own way there, Izzy will be with Si and just worry about getting Clary there as well." I told my brother and future sister, who offered to give me a ride to the ceremony. Jace was a famous actor, I was a far from famous photographer, we were two pieces of a puzzle that would never fit together.

I hitched a ride from a fellow reporter and arrived just in time at the red carpet. Having done my research, I knew how the actor looked like. I waited at the photo area, with my VIP pass hanging loosely around my neck. I stood, waiting, looking around for my assignment until he finally arrived. With jet black hair covered in dark glitter, he stood out from the crowd. His eyes were done up with more glitter and he wore a black and blue suit with a contrasting orange bow tie. I then noticed he was not wearing contacts. His eyes constantly changed colour in the acting scene, blue, brown, black and once even grey. His eyes were their usual inhumane colour; gold and green. I was mesmerised for a moment before I remembered my camera. I quickly snapped a couple of shots and suddenly, our eyes met. I froze for a moment, unable to move as everything around me disappeared. The only thing visible was Magnus. The actor's mouth twitched as if he wanted to speak but he simply grinned and I took another shot, unknowingly.

"Ah, you must be Alec Lightwood. Jace told me all about you. Said you were going to take some pictures of me for Vogue." Magnus said smiling slightly as he reached out his hand to shake mine.

"Magnus Bane. Nice to meet you." He said cheerily, his cat-like eyes gleaming in the light. I grinned, and felt the most unusual feeling. My stomach was churning and I felt like that there was a trapped bird in my chest fluttering around. A pale red tint rose up my cheeks and I had no idea why.

Magnus posed for a few photos before he bid me farewell, and the weird feeling? It disappeared straight away. Whatever was going with me, I had no time to deal with it. I had to get the pictures developed and sent to the company to be published the following day.

With a sigh, I turned and left the venue. An image stayed in my head the entire time, those cat-like eyes.

SO, how'd you like this short chappy? I apoplogise again for lack of writing, do review. Farwell for now!

Ches out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I have been really busy with assignments from teachers about writing speeches and scripts. Also writer's block came knocking on my door and he isn't leaving any time soon. Here's the nest chapter! I'd suggest eating a chocolate bar while reading this, but I don't know why.

Ches

Chapter 2

"Alec, did you meet Magnus?" came the voice as I stepped into the house, dropping my shoulder bag on the couch. It was Izzy, back home already. "Yeah, quite the fashion queen. Or king, whatever floats your boat." I said chuckling, heading up to my room to edit the photos.

As I scanned them in my laptop, I could not help but smile at the perfect shots. Magnus' cat-like eyes seemed to glow and his contrasting outfit suited his lean body perfectly. His Asian features were visible in his caramel skin and jet black hair. I stopped smiling when I felt that strange feeling again, similar to the one you would get if you were on a swing and your stomach churns. I quickly sent the pictures to my manager and flopped onto my bed to get some rest. The door slammed ominously downstairs and I suspected that Jace had returned. He probably was overjoyed since I had heard he had won an award. "Knock, knock! Is the blue-eyed raven home?" came the sing-song voice. I groaned. "Congrats Jace! Now leave me alone to sleep!" I said angrily, burying my face in the pillow, this was getting irritating.

-time skip couple of months-

"Wait, Magnus Bane again? Okay, alright." I said, slamming the phone back onto the receiver. Stipid manager, I was getting the same assignment twice, but now it was at the Emmy's. How wonderful.

Meeting Magnus again was hardly shocking. He greeted me like I was an old friend. Dressed in a dark blue suit, he clashed it with boots and a neon pink bowtie, he really liked playing with colours. Photos this time were not as wonderful. He had his contacts on again, this time they were a striking azure. "You should really just let loose with your contacts. I'd really prefer the real cat like eyes." I said, taking another shot. Magnus smiled. "Alright, maybe I'll take your advice Blue-eyes."

So you think meeting Magnus Bane twice was enough to send you into fits of he's mad or he's awesome or whatever suits your taste, what about meeting him three times? I had another assignment to photograph him during the Oscars. Whoever was setting up these assignments, it was ridiculously coincidently that I was getting Magnus all three times.

At the Oscars, I met him on the red carpet. "I took your advice and didn't wear contacts." Magnus teased as he smiled for the camera, his gold-green eyes glowing. He had also gone easy on his colour choice for the awards. His suit was black, underneath he wore a white dress shirt and his bow tie was a simple black, except it was covered in black glitter as well. "Well thanks! You'll look much better." I commented. "Did you just call me attractive?" Magnus joked, looking at me, grinning cheekily. I blushed and looked away, the strange feeling returning again.

"Hey, I've met you so many times and I really wanted to get to know you better. Here's my number, call me so we can arrange the date." Magnus smiled, handing me a card with his number scribbled in black. I blushed harder. Really, this guy was interesting and all but I was not going out on a date with him. I never even went on a date before.

I practically forgot all about calling Magnus throughout the week. On Friday, I was busy editing pictures for Izzy and Clary's concert when the door sounded. "Alec! Can you get that?" came the voice. It was Jace in his shower. I sighed and headed downstairs to the door. Upon opening the door, I had the shock of my life. "Magnus? How… how did you-" "Jace and I work together, you'd think I'd know where he lives. Also, you didn't call me. I was a little disappointed." Magnus said, crossing his hands over his chest. I blushed and ran a hand through my hair in embarrassment. This was going to be a long talk.

Sooo how'd you like that?

Ches


	3. Chapter 3

Hi so here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Because Writer's Block has not left and instead has lengthened his stay. I apologise for any crap, this is sorta like a filler.

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 3

"Fine, come in." I said, defeated, letting him through. "Magnus! What are doing here?" I turned around, trying to think of what to say when Jace came downstairs, grinning like crazy. Magnus grinned and nodded in my direction. "OH I see, I'll give you two some privacy." Jace chuckled, leaving the living room. I shoved my hands in my pockets and tried to stop fidgeting. "Sorry that I didn't call. I lost your number," I finally blurted out, immediately regretting that I had opened my mouth. Magnus smirked and pulled out a marker from his coat pocket. He grabbed my hand and scribbled his number onto my forearm. "Now you won't lose my number." He smiled. I blushed and a small smile graced my lips. "Anyway, I wanted to meet up with you, how about Friday?" He asked. My head shot up and suddenly I was nodding for no reason. Magnus smiled, his eyes full of happiness, puzzlement and something else that I could not put my finger on. "Good, I will see you then." He said, cupping my cheek with his hand, brushing his thumb along my cheekbone. His touch felt like ice on my skin and I froze in pure shock. Magnus grinned and patted me on the shoulder before leaving.

I stood in the same spot, completely dumbfounded. Then Jace entered the room. "Looks like someone's got himself a date!" he teased in a sing-song voice. I shook my head and glared at him. What the heck?

-Friday-

Six in the morning and I was already up. I held my head in my hands, why did I agree with Magnus? Why? "Knock, knock? Where's the lucky guy who's going on a date?" came the voice. It was Izzy. I moaned and she barged in. "You are not stopping me from getting you ready." My sister declared, opening my closet. "Isabelle! Come on! I'm meeting him for Lunch and it's six in the morning!" I groaned. She completely ignored me and pulled out a white shirt, leather pants, a black vest and a pair of boots. I sighed, she would kill me if I did not wear what she chose.

Around noon, I got dressed and left the house for Java Jones. Looking inside, I found Magnus sitting in a corner already waiting, dressed in a black dress shirt, fitted jeans and electric blue boots that matched his tie. "Alexander! I was worried you would not show." Magnus smiled as I took a seat across from him. He ordered two lattes and a brownie, to share, I had guessed. We chatted for a while about the most idle topics. Sharing the brownie was the most queer thing. "How long have you worked for Vogue?" he asked taking a sip of his drink. I thought for a moment. "I love that look, it's so quaint!" Magnus commented halfway. I blushed. "About three years. Not to toot my own horn but I'm their best photographer." I replied, taking a bite of the brownie. Magnus snickered and grinned at me. For a couple of moments, he stared at me, studying my face. I felt a little uneasy. "Your eyes are just the most amazing colour. Genetics." He murmured quietly. I blushed again, I seemed to be doing that quite often lately.

We ended off our meeting, I refused to call it a date, and Magnus walked me home. "See you again." He said softly, looking at me, a tender look in his gold-green eyes. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and left. I subtly felt the touch of his hand flare across my cheek. Gosh, why was it having an effect on me?

Soo I hoped you like this chappy! Do review!

Ches out


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peeps! Here's another chappy for you guys! I do apologise for not updating for a while! Without further ado Chapter 4!

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 4

"So, coffee or tea?" came the voice from the family room. I wandered aimlessly around the house, with nothing and no assignments to keep me busy. "Coffee, if you will." Came the smooth voice. I froze mid-step, recognising the voice. I walked into the family room to find Izzy pouring Magnus a cup of coffee. "Magnus?" I said, utterly shocked. Magnus turned to look at me, a grin plain on his face. "Alec! Hey bro, Magnus came to visit you and sorta keep you company since no one else is going to be home tonight." Izzy said cheerily. I nodded slowly, try to take in all that she said.

"Anyway, I gotta leave now, see you boys." Izzy said, walking out the front door, waving at us. Magnus got off the couch and walked over to my side. "Hey, how about showing me around the place." Magnus suggesting, linking arms with me. I blushed a little and showed him around the house. "And, this is my room." I said finally, opening the door to my room. "What a lovely loft to call your own?" Magnus said, looking around the room. "And no pictures of yourself to decorate it! Only of your friends and family." I smiled, sure I had no pictures of myself, but the friends and family were to help me remember all the good times in my life. Suddenly a flash blinded me. "I love that expression." Magnus smiled. In his hand, he held my black polaroid. "WOAH, don not touch that! It's an antique!" I shouted trying to snatch the camera away from him, jumping towards him only to be caught by Magnus, who wrapped an arm around my waist and brought the polaroid up in front of us. Just as he was about to take the photo, he leaned over at me and kissed my cheek as the flash blinded me.

"This one is for my room." Magnus chuckled, wrapping me in a one-armed huge. I blushed bright red, mentally cursing my cheeks for being so damn pale. "Your choice since you took the photo." I shrugged. He kept the picture in his pocket and took another look around my room. "Anyway, this Saturday meet me at my place for dinner, my treat since you let me take you picture." Magnus said kissing my cheek again. This time I almost flinched.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said. Magnus nodded as he left the room. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I slid down the door and sighed. Why was Magnus acting so strangely? I pulled at the hem off my shirt and tugged it off.

"Alec! I ordered Chinese take-out!" came Magnus' voice from the living room. I came sliding down the stair railing dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt. I found Magnus slouched on the sofa, a cardboard box of noodles in his hands, the television switched on, he was apparently watching re-runs of Teen Wolf. I sat down beside him, reaching for the extra box on the coffee table. I took a bite of the dumpling and looked up at the television. "Hmm, I used to like this series." I said, leaning back. Magnus nodded in agreement. The evening went rather well, and when Izzy finally returned, I had to walk Magnus out.

"Hey thanks for staying over." I started when I felt a pair of lips lock themselves with mine for a heartbeat. "And that's for being a good host." Magnus smiled pulling away from our kiss. I froze, unsure of how to reply or what to say. Magnus patted me on the shoulder before leaving.

How'd ya like that? I apologise for the crappy plot, writer's block refuses to leave.

Ches out.


End file.
